Ever After High (location)
Ever After High is the titular location of the ''Ever After High'' franchise, and serves as the main setting of the stories. Its student population consists of the children of many fairy tale entities, whom the school prepares for their destiny to take their parents' roles within the stories, lest all of them cease to exist. Facebook description Fairytales have existed for thousands of years, inspiring imaginations around the world. Certain stories were so spellbinding, they were passed down to new generations. But there was nowhere to teach the teenage sons and daughters of famous fairytales to follow in their parents’ fabled footsteps. That is until 1812, when the Grimm brothers opened the doors to Ever After High – a high school where the next generation of fairytales learned to live their legacy. Class schedules specific for each fairytale were handed out – from Princessology for royal legacies to General Villainy for villain legacies. Headmaster Milton Grimm, who currently runs Ever After High, believes the future of fairytales relies on all students fully embracing their prewritten destiny today to become a legend of tomorrow. Known Classes * History of Evil Spells * Good Kingdom Management * General Villainy * Home Evilnomics * Princessology and Kingdom Management * Science and Sorcery * Dragon-Slaying * Muse-ic * Grimnastics * Crownculus * Beast Training and Care * Cooking Class-ic * Damsel-in-Distressing * Heroics 101 * Advanced Wooing * Art * Wooing 101 * Hero Training * Beast Care and Magicment * Magicology * Environmental Magic * Advanced Elfonomics * Good Magic Mastery * Creative Storytelling * The History of Tall Tales Extracurricular Activities * Cheerhexing * Yearbook * Royal Debate Team * Villain Club * Theater Club * Fairy Club * Pegasus-Riding Club * Wand-Making Club * Oversleepers Anonymous * Forest Club * Wonderland Club * Library Club * Daring Charming Fan Club * Tech Club * Happily-Glees * Track and Shield Layout Ever After High is a large castle located at a clifftop. Students are expected to spend the schoolyear at school, so there are plenty of facilities present to accommodate the students even outside classes, and what is lacking can be found in the Village of Book End, which is the village in front of the school. Some of the students even have jobs there. Beneath the school lies the Vault of Lost Tales, which only a few know about, and the school is for a large part surrounded by the Enchanted Forest, which is a pleasant place to be by day but not so much by night. Dormitories Because the students live at Ever After High, their are dormitories present, split by gender. The following students are rooming together. Any student missing from this list is doing so only because their roomie is unknown, not because they don't have a room. *Apple White — Raven Queen *Ashlynn Ella — Briar Beauty *Blondie Lockes — C.A. Cupid *Bunny Blanc — Faybelle Thorn *Cedar Wood — Cerise Hood *Daring Charming — Hopper Croakington II *Darling Charming — Rosabella Beauty *Dexter Charming — Hunter Huntsman *Duchess Swan — Lizzie Hearts *Farrah Goodfairy — Meeshell Mermaid *Ginger Breadhouse — Melody Piper *Holly O'Hair — Poppy O'Hair *Jillian Beanstalk — Nina Thumbell *Justine Dancer — Ramona Badwolf *Kitty Cheshire — Madeline Hatter Staff As the continued existence of their world depends on it, many fairytale figures have taken up a job at Ever After High to prepare their children and those of their peers to take over the stories. This is not to say that there are no staff members who support the students' search for an own destiny or ones who try to gain benefit from their important job, but on average the Ever After High staff fits within the spirit enforced by Headmaster Grimm. * Milton Grimm - Headmaster * Giles Grimm - Previous school librarian and current librarian of the Vault of Lost Tales * Evil step-librarians - Current librarians (female) * Baba Yaga - Faculty advisor and teacher of Home Evilnomics * Gold - Royal advisor/Unspecified teacher (possibly no longer employed) * White Queen - Teacher of Princessology and Kingdom Management * Rumpelstiltskin - Teacher of Science and Sorcery * Badwolf - Teacher of General Villainy * Pied Piper - Teacher of Muse-ic * Gingerbreadman - Teacher of Grimmnastics * Jack B. Nimble - Teacher of Crownculus * Poppa Bear - Teacher of Beast Training and Care * Momma Bear - Unspecified teacher possibly of Cooking Class-ic * Maid Marian - Teacher of Damsel-in-Distressing * King Charming - Teacher of Heroics 101 and possibly Advanced Wooing * Mother Goose - School Counselor * Card - Teacher of Art * Knight - Teacher of Wooing 101 and Hero Training * Rip Van Winkle - Unspecified teacher * Fairy Queen - Teacher of Advanced Elfonomics and Good Magic Mastery As well, the ''Ever After High'' website has a list of names taken from Ever After High characters for users to make their user name from Gallery Raven Dorm Room.png Apple Dorm Room.png O'Hair's dorm.png Ramonas room.jpg Moonlight Mystery - Ramona's side of room.jpg 25a8fecdc9d0e38e19ac65efdfd8bf80.png abfe9d431a25137605fbcf8b584698c8.jpg Category:Schools Category:Locations